Paris
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: When Allen volunteers to cross-dress for a mission that involves his master, a brothel and the City of Love, things might take an interesting turn in The Black Order and its members. M/M. Cross/Allen. Surprise couple!
1. Chapter 1

**This, dear reader, was supposed to be a simple, normal 5000 words one-shot somehow, though, my imagination decided that it would be better to turn it in a small fic.**

**Anyway, the main idea came thanks to this lovely pic I found one day in DA: **

shaerahaek. deviantart art/For-the-Sake-of-the-Mission-468504679 (please delete the spaces in between, but FF didn't let me put the link all together.)

**Of course I did ask the author for using this pic as the base of my story, so half the credit goes to them! Thank you very much for letting me use it!**

**I hope you will like it!**

* * *

><p>They were all deadpan staring at the boy in front of him, the only one who seemed to be totally used to seeing Allen wearing a dress was, obviously, Cross Marian.<p>

_**-Flashback-**_

All the Exorcists present at the time in the HQ were reunited in Komui's office, staring at the Chief and General Cross, who was smoking without really listening.

"Are you going to tell us why are we all here, Komui-nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"Hum… Well… We need someone to go with General Cross to a mission." The Chinese man said.

"So? Send someone." Lavi said, still not understanding what was going on.

"But I don't want it to be Lenalee-chan!" He said, hugging his baby sister and crying.

"She's the only girl in the tower, Komui." Cross said, putting his smoke down to look at him.

"_She_ is not coming with _you_ to a _brothel_." He replied.

"Brothel?" Everyone yelled.

"Out of everyone you could send, you want to send him?" Allen asked, shaking his head.

"You wound me, idiot apprentice." Cross-said, putting a hand on his heart. "But anyway, we need a woman, Komui."

"General Nine, then."

"She sent that damn monkey of her on me when I asked." At that, the white haired boy chuckled.

"Miranda?"

"Yeah right." Everyone nodded at that and Miranda looked down, sad, but smiled when Marie hugged her.

"Kanda?"

"Do you wanna die Komui? Because I can make it happen in two seconds!" The samurai-like Exorcist yelled as he withdrew Mugen.

"General Kanda, you are the only one who looks like a female! Sort of." Komui said, hiding behind Reever. Since Kanda had agreed to Tiedoll to become a General when he went looking for Allen now he had to answer to the title he despised so much.

"What? That's it, I'm going to open you from side to side, chop you and then feed Moyashi with you!"

"What?" Allen yelled. "And I already told you, name's Allen!" The British teen yelled.

"Besides, a lady must have some manners. Kanda here lacks them completely." The General said and they started again, Komui giving name's of women who knew that went from Timothy's teacher to a finder and to the bakery store lady, Cross denying them all with one excuse or another, Kanda trying to chop Komui with Marie holding him, Lavi mocking him, Bookman hitting Lavi…

"That's it. Shishō, I'm coming with you." Allen said, standing up and making everyone go silent and still and causing that they looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What did you just say?" Lavi asked.

"I said I'm going to go to the brothel with Shishō." He repeated.

"Aren't you a bit too young to go to a brothel?" Miranda asked softly.

"As if I haven't been to any before." The boy replied, making his master laugh out loud. "I know quite well by ways in brothels, don't you worry, Miranda." The boy said.

"H-how?"

"Had to pick up Shishō a few times from them." He grumbled and the redheaded General grinned, as if it had nothing to do with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, General Walker?" Komui asked. Yes, Allen Walker was the youngest General ever, after his come back to the Black Order. Just like his own master, he didn't fancy the position and the responsibilities that came with it either, but there was no going back. Besides, he had a lot more freedom now than before, which was, precisely, what Komui and fellow Order's members feared, seeing who his master was. And they were not wrong at all: while one would go fetch women, the other one would go fetch victims to play poker and both would disappear for months without sending the receipts.

"It doesn't matter if I want to or if I don't, it's a matter that it has to be done. _You_ won't let Lenalee do it, Miranda _can't_ do it, Kanda _won't_ do it and if you force him to do it he'll destroy the whole building and Marie, Krory and Lavi wouldn't make a nice woman even if you threw at them all your potions." Allen said.

"And what makes you think _you_ can make a nice woman, _General_?" Lavi asked, highly offended at the comment thrown his way.

"Give me ten minutes." Allen said and left, dragging Lenalee along with him.

"General? Where are we going?"

"I need your make-up and one of your dresses." He said and she opened the door of her room.

"Oh. Ok. Do you need my help?" She asked as she handed him her finest dress and her make-up.

"No. Thank you." He smiled sweetly and she nodded before leaving him alone and going back to the office.

Ten minutes later when Allen came in, dressed in a bright blue Chinese traditional dress, two buns in the tops sides of his head, lips red, soft make up in his face, but he didn't bother on covering the curse mark.

_**-End of flashback-**_

"S-strike!" Lavi said and he found himself with a fist connected to his face, courtesy of his _strike_. "Not so much, maybe."

"Wow Allen! You look so…"

"Beautiful?" Marian whispered, but the only ones who seemed to catch it up were Bookman and Marie, who looked at his way, but said nothing.

"I knew you were a girl, Moyashi." Kanda said smugly.

"At least I haven't been turned down because my lack of manners, Bakanda." That made the Japanese look away, not really having a hasty reply to that. "Anyway, Shishō, do I look ok to your standards?" He asked, walking up to his master.

"Yeah. You pass." He only said. "But we are not going to China, we are going to Paris."

"Ugh. _Not Paris_!" Allen whined.

"What's wrong with Paris? It has some of the most beautiful women." Lavi said, confused: Paris was a guy's dream.

"Yeah. And it means _corsets_." Allen growled. "Don't you think there's something wrong with me and those?"

"Oh. That." The younger redhead said.

_That_ happened to be the breasts.

Komui and Reever had suggested one of their multiple potions and even though Allen agreed to take it, Cross had actually pulled Judgement out and said that if someone made Allen take any potion, he'd be shooting everything in his path.

No one doubted it.

* * *

><p>So now master and pupil were in red-light district of Paris. Allen still dressed as a boy and carrying both their bags to their hotel.<p>

"How come we are not going to Madame Babineaux?" Allen asked as he put both cases down.

"I don't want to. This place look nice enough."

Which was true, for being in the red district, it had one comfortable-looking bed, a quite big sofa, a table with two armchairs and bathroom with a tub, a sink and a toilet, two towels…

"Do you want to go to the brothel today or do you prefer to go to some pub from around the bar so I can make some money?" Allen asked.

"Let's go make some money." Cross said and the younger nodded, putting on a wig of brown hair and staying about five minutes looking at his reflexion. "What are you doing now, idiot apprentice?" Cross asked as he went to the bathroom.

He stopped too: he had only seen Allen with brown hair in the recordings Tim made but one thing was sure: the boy looked a lot better with white hair. Made him… unique.

"I'm sorry, master." The boy said softly, tearing his eyes from the reflexion.

"Wait." The man said stopping him by putting a hand in his shoulder. "What's with the wig?"

"I just… I thought I wouldn't fit in a brothel with… white hair." The boy muttered and looked down, flinching when he saw his master raise a hand.

He never expected the hand to softly tug the wig off. "You look better this way." Cross said and Allen could have sworn he had heard_ tenderness and care._ He was probably dreaming. He saw him rummage in his bag and then covered Allen's white hair with a black wool had. "There. Let's go."

The boy nodded and trailed behind him. There was something really weird going on with Cross: he wasn't drinking less, he was going out less and the fact that they were staying at a hotel instead of Madame Babineaux was weird to say the least since he loved to stay with his favourite French lover.

Once they got to a pub, Allen went to the poker table and lucky him, they were just going to start so the guys, thinking he was going to be an easy prey, let him join the game. Cross, on the other side, went to the bar, as usual. And Allen thought he would have to stay a really long time in the pub playing when he saw a couple of women approach his master, but to his utter disbelief, he just shook his head and came his way, lifting a stool and sitting right behind him, his legs open, leaving the pupil between his legs.

"M-master?" He said, confused.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching you play." That was the first time that the General had put interest in Allen's gambling. Or better yet, in the process of the gambling since he obviously had always been interested in the results of it.

The boy merely shrugged and continued playing, although today he had to put more concentration in the game because of his master's proximity: the powerful legs were almost glued to his sides, one hand was on his shoulder and his head… let's skip where his head was in respect of his master's body.

A couple of hours later, Allen felt something cold touch his lips and when he looked down he found a glass with whiskey being held by a gloved hand.

"Isn't this your favourite?" Cross asked, confused: he had only seen his apprentice drink that specific liqueur. Did he get it wrong? Had his taste changed during the time they were separated?

"It is." If the elder had been confused, the second one was even more perplexed: his master had never, ever, bought him a drink in a pub. Heck, he was even surprised he knew what he liked the most. "Th-th-thank you Shishō." He stuttered, suddenly nervous when the hand that was resting on his shoulder massaged a stiff knot in his neck.

They were going back to their hotel when all tripped and went fell face-first on the floor, hard. He was getting on his knees when two big hands lifted him to his feet.

"Shishō?" He asked, even more confused than before: his master had never been a kind a person and now was buying him drinks and helping him up (without making him fly, that is)

"You ok?" He nodded, dumbfounded and blushed heavily when a heavy hand rested in his waist and pressed him against a taller and bigger and stronger and sexier body… Sexy? Allen blushed and looked up at his master: Yes, sexy. Master was sexy. Freaking sexy. He wondered how come he didn't notice it before… And, more importantly, why the fuck was he noticing it now?

Oh God. He had just thought that the man that showed him how to fight and, in some ways, raised him, was sexy. Not to mention the _obvious_ age different between them. How old was he anyway? He looked as if he was in his middle thirties, but if he had known Mana when they were still teenager, that meant he was older. Did his Master for some reason not age? Because that would be so cool!

"Allen, Allen. Are you ok?" He blinked and stared at his master, who was now kneeling in front of him and patting his cheek as if to wake him from a dream.

"Uh… Huh. I'm sorry." He mumbled and then went to the sofa, trying not to look at him and put himself in evidence. "I'll sleep on the couch." The boy said and quickly went to the bathroom to put his sleeping clothes.

Cross seemed to want to say something, but didn't. Instead, he stripped down to boxers and crawled into bed. He heard Allen come back from the bathroom and settle down on the coach. And again, he wanted to say something to the boy, something like 'Thank you for coming with me' but… the boy would only smile politely at him, hurt in his eyes, believing he was just making fun of him.

"Good night, Shishō." He heard.

"Night." He replied.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when the General woke up shivering: Paris in winter was so damn cold. He then realised he was covered in a thick blanket that he was sure he didn't have when he went to sleep.<p>

He settled down to sleep again, tightening the blanket around his body tighter when he realised something: that blanket was Allen's blanket. He quickly stood up and went to check on the boy. He pressed a hand against the boy's cheek: the kid was freezing. He started at him, thinking what to do for a good ten minutes and after having discarded the idea of bringing him to the bed with him knowing that Allen would be mad at him for at least two weeks for it (and in all honesty, he didn't want the boy to be mad at him. Again) he decided to cover him with his general coat (Allen's wouldn't have been of much use, since it was just a jacket), which was warmer than the blanket and softer. He then grabbed a pair of wool socks he brought and covered Allen's feet with them, making sure to stretch them as far as they would go.

Sighing, he pushed the snowy hair and caressed his pupil's forehead with the thumb.

"Idiot apprentice, you'll get sick if you are not careful." Cross said as he went back to his bed. But he couldn't fall asleep again, his head remembering the time he found the boy by Mana's grave: it had been snowing, and the child was cold, freezing, but he seemed to not feel it. At the beginning he thought it was just because he was in shock and that he didn't feel anything, however, as months went by, and then years, he realised Allen wasn't bothered at all by temperatures. He had first thought it was because of the Innocence in him, but that wasn't possible, other parasitic exorcists did suffer extreme temperature. So he asked the kid. The answer left him dumbfounded and wanting to embrace the child. But he didn't.

"There aren't stoves or fans in the streets, Shishō." The boy said. "And the other homeless people didn't let me go near to their stoves or in the shadows they were in." He told him, almost crying. That night, Marian let the boy get everything out of his chest and stroked his hair as he cried himself to sleep.

Since that day he made sure Allen was not going to get sick because of his invulnerability to feel extreme temperatures, because he did catch colds due the fact of his inappropriate clothing.

* * *

><p>Next morning, when Allen woke up and found himself covered with the long black and golden coat he looked at the bed, confused. Did his master cover him with his own jacket? Seeing that he was still sleeping, he brought the piece of clothing to his face and inhaled deeply, breathing the heavy smell of alcohol, cologne and cigarettes so typical of his master. What he didn't expect was a low moan to scape his throat.<p>

_Oh fuck. Just great. Now I'm moaning at Shish__ō__'s smell._ He groaned in his head as he eyed to clock in the table. 7am. He would have to get up any moment, so he decided to be the first one to shower.

When he came back, his master was sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes and scratching his neck.

"Morning master." He said.

"Morning Allen. Are you done with the bathroom?"

"Yes." When Master walked next to him, before the younger could control himself, he grabbed the redhead's wrist. "I… Thank you." He only said, letting go of the arm.

"You too." He ruffled his white hair and then went to the bathroom.

And Allen stood there, shirtless, a towel on his shoulder and his hair messed and wet. There was something going. Definitely.

Oh. Crap. Did this strange behaviour mean he had a full stock of new debts to pay?

He would wait, innocent until proven guilty, but if that was the case, he was going to _murder_ General Cross Marian in the most painful ways he could muster. Shaking his head, he dried his hair and finished dressing.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Master." He said as he took the wool hat. "Can I use it again?"

"You can keep it if you want." The elder said. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Yes!" He gasped as he clutched the hat in his hand before putting in his head. "Thank you Shishō!" He said, smiling up at him, he stopped when Marian cupped his face on one of his hands. "S-Shishō?"

"This is… this is the first time you smiled at me." He said and the boy blinked: it couldn't be true; everyone said he was always smiling, he sure would have smiled at his master. "The only times I've seen you smile like this was around Mana and Narein."

Oh. He looked down, suddenly sorry that he had never smiled at the man. Debts or no debts, the man had taken care of him for three years without knowing him at all.

He'd make sure he smiled more at him, then.

They spent the daylight hours wandering around, looking for any traces of the Innocence around the brothel they had been taught to go, any Akuma, but they found nothing.

So now, Allen was in the bathroom, putting up a nice dress Mirada gave him, putting make up on and doing his hair.

"Master?"

"Hm." The man was sitting by the window, smoking.

"We still have a problem." The boy said and that made the elder look at him.

And Marian could only blink twice before he realised (truly, deeply realised) that his pupil was even more beautiful and sexy that he had ever imagined: the white pearl, his left arm covered by a sleeve that ended up with a fluffy cloth with black flowers while the right arm was just covered by a long white glove, black stocking and white shoes with small heels, the black flowers in his head, the earrings…

Fuck. Right now, he was the definition of screwed.

"What is it?"

"Hum…" The boy fidgeted with the upper part of the dress. "I… can't fill this." He said, blushing heavily.

"Oh. That. Come here." He beckoned his apprentice to go next to him. It was kind of amazing how he didn't trip with heels or the dress. He then brought his hands to the flat chest and muttered a spell, making the skin stretch and take a round form and…

"Shishō, why do you know a spell like that?" Allen asked, frowning a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said, mysteriously as he gently turned him around and accommodated the dress correctly. "Turn around." He said and Allen did so. Cross made an approving sound, but then frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Allen asked, looking down to the dress: was there a stain or something? Maybe the tights were broken somewhere.

"Why did you cover the mark?" He asked as he started to remove the make up that covered the curse with the tip of a towel.

Precisely and only the make up that covered it.

"There."

"Shishō I don't think it's a good idea…" He started to say.

"Nonsense. Let's go." The elder said, tugging him. "Tim, let's go." The golem flew to his head.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on a couch, or rather, Cross was sitting on a couch and Allen was in his lap, laughing merrily, for what, the red-haired man had absolutely no idea.<p>

"Do you want something to drink, Master Cross?" The boy/girl asked seductively, a finger twirling hot vibrant fire hair. When the man didn't reply he/she only giggled and stood up elegantly and leaned to his ear. "No worries. I know what you want anyway." He whispered and then kissed the shell of his ear.

Cross Marian sat there, watching his pupil go to the bar and order something. He also saw how two men walked up to him (her? That was so confusing!) and started flirting, he was about to snicker (because who wouldn't, knowing two men were trying to talk up a womanthat was actually a man?) when he saw that Allen was flirting back.

He was about to get up and take the boy with him when he realised the grin the boy was wearing: the Poker smile. Yes, in capital letter, it was impossible to confuse it. He also had that look in his eyes that said that he was going to leave them dry… That would probably blow up the cover so he moved his hand for him to come over.

"Hey, were are you going now?" One of the men said, grabbing 'her' arm.

"Oh, excuse-moi, but my…" he waved his arm in Cross direction when he didn't know how to name him. "Is awaiting for me." He picked up the two glasses from the bar and went back to his master, leaving the two men in there. He plopped down to Cross' lap and brought the glass to his lips, tipping it a bit so he could swallow. "Is it of your liking, Master Cross?" He asked, whispering.

"What were you doing back there?" The man asked, and Allen blinked, as he seemed to catch something in his voice. Jealousy? Anger?

"Well… This is a brothel right? And I'm one of the girls so I must flirt… Why? Jealous that I get people and you don't?" He asked, teasing.

"Not how I would have had put it…" The elder grumbled.

That threw Allen off a bit: he wanted to tease his master and make him angry at the fact that not even a single woman had approached him and he thought he had succeeded nicely since his master had been scowling since they had arrived and he didn't seem exactly happy to have his transgendered pupil sitting in his lap.

What the British boy didn't know was that Marian was not scowling because he wasn't getting any attention of any female in the room but because Allen was indeed receiving too many glances and too much attention for his liking. So yes, he _was_ jealous, but just not because of the reason the boy thought. He took the glass from the somewhat delicate gloved hands and brought to said hand's owner. Allen smiled and sipped.

"Hey, beauty, why don't you leave the old man and come with us?" One guy said to Allen, putting a hand in his thigh.

"Yeah, he's right. You are too much for him… What's with that mask anyway? He's creepy." Said another one.

"We'll treat you real nice. Make you feel like a real woman." A third one said as he tried to lift his dress.

They didn't see Judgment coming. "Leave and I'll spare your life today." Cross said, one arm wrapped around Allen's body, pressing him to himself.

"You seriously are going to stay with him? He's crazy!" One of them said, and when Allen heard the safe of the gun tick, he did the first thing he could think of: he grabbed his master's face and pressed a kiss right on his lips.

It was effective to say the least, judging by how the elder blinked and lowered the gun. What he did not expect was to the kiss to be returned with the intensity of the Sin Annihilation Level.

"S-Shishō?" He asked, dazed.

"Not now." He nodded and gasped when his eye activated, revealing three Akuma outside the brothel.

"Master!" He said and the elder nodded.

"Can you fight like this?"

"Yeah. I think so." He nodded and activated Crowned Clown when the three Akuma came in.

Lucky for them, they were just Level 2. The fight didn't even hit the 20 minutes.

And lucky for them two, they where carrying the Innocence.

"Well, hasn't this been easy!" Cross said. "You ok, Allen?" He asked when he saw the boy on the floor and rubbing his ankle.

"I think I twisted it… Those damn heels." He said as he tried to stand up, legs wobbling a bit.

"Come here, idiot apprentice." He said as he scooped the boy in his arms.

"H-hey! Put me down!" He exclaimed.

"You can't walk but if you want to and then having to stay in the Nursery with the Head Nurse for at least to weeks, be my guest." The elder replied. That was enough to shut the brat up, causing him to fold his arms and let himself be carried.

Once they were back in the room and Allen had stripped down to boxers his Master started to bandage his foot, not without undoing the spell before, of course.

"Shishō?" He received a growl in response. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, cautious.

"Why?"

"It's just… you are acting really weird with me and…"

"If you don't like me trying to be nice to you I can go back to my old self, less trouble for me!" He said harshly, almost making Allen flinch.

"No! I like it better this way it's just that… You always said you didn't care about me and…" He trailed off.

Marian sighed as he sat down next to the boy and gathered him into his arms. "Idiot apprentice. Did you really think I would have taken you under my wing if I didn't care?" he asked softly, starting to remove the flowers from the white hair. "I know I'm not the parental figure you expected, I know I'm not Mana, but give me a little credit, would you?" Allen's eyes opened wide open at the almost palpable sadness in his voice and before he could think what he was doing, he found himself hugging him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered, burying his face in his chest. "I know I always complain about you, but… I'm really happy that you are my master and not some body else. And I don't need… want you to be Mana. I like you." He smiled sweetly at him before resting his head against the strong chest.

"Allen…" He was dumbfounded: he had always thought that the boy hated him and now… now he couldn't be happier even if he tried.

"I'm really sorry…" He said once more and blinked when Cross pulled him away of his chest. His breath hitched when his master's lips pressed against his forehead. "Shishō?"

"What?" He replied softly, still taking the flowers off his hair.

"Hum… Back in there, when those men came… why did you… kiss back?" His face was so read now that he was sure you couldn't even see the curse mark.

And Cross smirked evilly (that same smirk Allen didn't see in the past weeks) and trapped him against the bed in his own body.

"Well, you kissed me first, so why couldn't I kiss you back?" He asked.

"Hum… You don't like… men." The younger whispered and blinked when his eyes were suddenly filled with tears: how could he have forgotten of that detail? There was no way Shishō was attracted to him.

"Hm… Is that so?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun teasing his pupil. The boy nodded and he chuckled. "And what if I told you I do like white haired, cursed, silver eyed Exorcists?" He asked, his lips almost touching the other male's ones.

He never expected to be shoved out of the bed harshly. "Don't play with me!" The boy yelled, big tears rolling down his face.

"W-what?" He asked, confused.

"Don't play with me! No one would ever like me! And especially not you! Not like that!" He yelled.

"I'm not playing!" He quickly got onto his feed and hugged the boy. "You should know better than anyone, idiot apprentice. I don't go saying stuff like this to anyone."

"Yeah right." Allen said, trying to get free.

"Allen, I'm serious." He said as he caressed the soft cheek. "Please."

"You can't like me." The boy muttered, shaking his head.

"And why is that?" He asked softly: there was obvious something more in that statement, something that it had nothing to do with his way of living. "Allen." He said, using his Master voice now.

"Because I'm a monster…" The boy muttered. He never saw the hand that slapped him across the face coming. "Ma-Master?"

"You… Don't you ever say that again, you idiot apprentice!" The redhead yelled at him. "You ain't no monster, you hear me? Doesn't matter what those assholes told you. You are not."

"S-Shishō." He hugged him tightly.

"There, there." He said, patting the soft hair and kissing his forehead.

Allen rubbed his face in the hard chest and refused to let go for ten good minutes during which Marian smoked, holding him.

"What was that?" He asked when he heard a rumble coming from below.

"Do you really like me?"

"I thought I already made that point clear." He replied.

"Why?"

"Jeez boy, I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Try to? Please?" He looked at the elder with big, tear-shiny eyes and the General could only sigh in defeat: there was no way he could refuse to with that face.

"Ugh. I'm going to end up fucking this royally sooner or later." He said to himself. "I like you because you are the only one who gets me, the only one who can stand against me and by me. Besides, you are… unique. And you know I always loved unique things." He said, moving the hair to one side.

Allen smiled and nodded before pulling himself up to kiss his master.

"I like you too." He said.

"You wound me Allen. I fess up my love to you and you only that you like me." The elder said playfully and the younger rolled his eyes before pecking him again.

"I _love_ you too. Do you like it better now?" He said again, arms wrapped around the strong neck and straddling one of his thighs.

"Yes. I do." He said and kissed him again, this time sneaking his tongue in the smaller mouth, smiling when the smaller one responded just as passionately.

"Ouch." Allen said after a bit, scrunching his face in pain.

Cross frowned and made him lie down, kissing his forehead softly. "Sleep. We'll leave tomorrow morning." And then stood up.

"Shishō?" The white haired one asked, confused. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch. Where else?" He replied. And then he was tackled by a perfect full body clothesline. "Oi! Allen! What the hell?"

The boy quickly pinned him by sitting on his stomach andstared at him, holding air and rounding his cheeks adorably. "Sleep with me." He said finally, holding his stare.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, who would have known you were such a spoiled brat?" The elder grumbled as he picked the kid in his arms, put him on the bed and then lay down next to him. "Happy now?"

"Yup. Good night, Shishō." He said as he threw his arms around him.

"Good night, idiot apprentice." He replied as he snaked one arm around his waist to hold him closer.

Allen fell rapidly sleep, but the other one couldn't. He was way too happy to be able to sleep. It had been such a long time since he felt like this, so much at ease, knowing that no one, _absolutely_ no one, would snatch his precious tyro from him. He looked at him, so beautiful, with his white hair, his curse mark, his white and black skin. If he could, he would kill everyone who ever insulted him. But last thing he needed was the Vatican on his back again.

Now that they had gotten rid of the 14th and Leverrier… No need to catch their attention again.

That caused him to think about the 14th… Allen never told anyone how he killed him or whatever he had done, but if he had to judge by the scars that Allen had running through his stomach and back, he was sure he had stabbed himself with his own sword. Well, he certainly was not going to ask about it, if Allen wanted him to know, he would tell it to him himself. Although he could ask Kanda, Johnny or Link, since those had been all the time with him, but that would be like betraying Allen in some way… Difficult decision.

"Shishō…" He looked down at the boy who was sleeping in his chest and smiled.

And finally, he drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the end! As I said, there's more (Although you might have figured that out if you have seen the "Next" button... Ignore this rambling)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you did like, please review and check _shaerahaek_ other pictures in DeviantArt! I'm so jealous, I can barely do a stick person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, so it continues! As you can see, this is why it's not a one-shot as I first intended, it's way too long and I don't like long one-shots, they bore me, I like going from chapter to chapter.**

**Anyway, although this was supposed to be a Cross/Allen story, another couple has somehow found its way into the story! I don't want to spoil you fun, so I'm not going to tell!**

* * *

><p>"Shishō! Shishō!" He opened his eyes to the voice calling for him and the hands shaking him.<p>

"What is it, now?"

"I'm hungry!" The boy whined.

"Well, then go eat." He replied as he turned around to continue sleeping.

"I can't walk, remember?" And with that all the events of the past night came back to him. He turned around again and sat down on the bed just to pull the boy against him to kiss him.

"Morning!" He singsonged, chuckling when the boy blushed from head to toes, probably.

"Morning." The boy muttered as he found his way into his arms. "Did you sleep well? Was it cold?" He asked.

"No. It was perfect. Because you were with me." He said.

_Hee… Who would have imagined that Shish__ō__ would be like that?_

"That's great." He replied and kissed his neck. "Now, can we go have breakfast?" He asked, eying him with large puppy eyes.

"As soon as you get dressed." He replied as he stood up and went to fetch their clothes. "Does your foot hurt?"

"A bit, but nothing too serious." He replied as he started to get dressed.

"That's good." He said as he went back to Allen and sat next to him before kissing him again. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, Shishō." He replied smiling at him.

Cross heart swelled with pride at that. He kissed him again and then scooped him in his arms.

"Again?"

"Want to stay with the Head Nurse? I might get jealous." He teased as he sat the boy on a chair.

"Yeah, because Head Nurse is so beautiful, right?" He asked teasingly and laughed when Marian made a funny face.

Ten minutes later, they were eating, or rather, one was engulfing and the other one drinking coffee.

"I'm going to go get our stuff. Wait here." Cross said and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Kay!" He replied happily before stuffing more food into his mouth.

It wasn't long until they parted. Somehow Cross had gotten him crutches so now he was battling with them. When they arrived to a lonely street he opened a door to the ark.

"We are home!" Allen yelled as they stepped in the main hall.

"Ah! Generals!" Lenalee said from above, waving at them. "What happened to you Allen?" She asked, jumping from the 5th floor to next to them.

"Fighting with high-heels is harder than it seems to." He said.

"Ah, Lenalee, could you bring those to my chamber, please?" The elder General said.

"Both?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm going to bring him to the Infirmary." And much to the girl's surprise, he picked the younger General up in his arms and left.

More surprising than that, though, was the fact that Allen did not even complain, but actually, snuggled closer to the man.

"Ohh… That _is_ a surprise."

"Ah! Lavi! Kanda!" She said when she saw them on the first floor, Lavi leaning against a column and Kanda leaning over the hurdle. With one soft jump she went with them, sitting next to the General. "What do you mean, Lavi?"

"C'mon, Lenalee, don't tell me you didn't realise that General Cross was acting different lately!"

"Well… Yes, he was but… What does it have to do with that?" She asked, tilting her head.

Lavi smirked as he took a strand of hair from Kanda and twirled it in his finger. "All Cross wants is Allen to like him." He said.

"I'd say he has already accomplished that." Kanda said as he pointed at them, the white haired laughing cheerfully and kissing his cheek before resting his head on the elder's shoulder.

"Aren't they going to get into trouble?" Lenalee asked looking at the Japanese, who shook his head. "No?"

"We are waiting Socalo and Tiedoll to make an announcement." He only said and then stood, letting his hair slip off Bookman Jr.'s fingers, not scowling nor threatening at him for once.

They talked a bit more although somehow it ended up making fun of General Walker dressed as a girl.

"Wanna spar, baka usagi?" Kanda suddenly said.

"Really?" To say that Lavi's face lit up would be an understatement.

The girl sighed as she watched them go to one of the multiple training rooms. _I wonder when will you two realise your own feelings._ She thought before leaving to General Cross' room.

She was about to open the door when she heard shushed voices inside: Allen and Cross. She knocked and waited for the door to open. Cross. _Shirtless_ Cross.

"Ah. I'm sorry to interrupt!" She said exclaimed, blushing like mad and handed the suitcases over to him, avoiding looking at him.

"Huh? You didn't interrupt anything. I was just going to bath." The man said. "Do you want to talk with that idiot apprentice of mine?"

"Shishō!" The boy yelled from the inside.

The man chuckled and patted his head before going to the bathroom.

"Hum… Are you ok, General?" She asked, politely.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Sounds weird." He said as he moved a bit so she would sit down next to him on the bed.

"But you are a General."

"I know, but it feels weird hearing everyone call me that… Everyone is older than me. Besides Timothy." He said, scratching his head.

"You finished the mission really quickly, only five days." She pointed out.

"Well, you know, with the Ark is a lot faster to come back. The problem was to arrive there."

"That's true! It's so easy for you!" She pouted. "How come the Head Nurse has let you stay in here and not in the Infirmary?"

"Uhh…" He pointed at a black golem. "Turns out she decided that Timothy, Krory and I are not allowed to stay in the Infirmary."

"Because of your eating habits and your definitely loud stomachs?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah. So the Science Department made those cam-golems for her. Besides, Shishō is not going to let me do anything so she has nothing to worry about." He said, throwing his head back.

"Your relationship with him seems to have improved during this trip." She commented. "Something happened?"

"You could say that." Allen replied, smiling. "How were things around here? Any news?"

"Not so much: Nii-san keeps being himself, Reever tries to get him to work, Tim keeps trying to skip his study hours… Nothing out of the normal." She replied, thinking. "Oh! There is something!"

"What?"

"Kanda didn't yell at Lavi! Almost."

"What? You are kidding me, right? How's that possible. Did he drink a potion from the Science Department?" His relationship with Kanda had improved a tiny bit after having lived with him and becoming both generals.

"No!" The Chinese girl exclaimed. "But everyone was edgy because we thought he would snap at some moment he would snap and kill him."

"Man… I so wanted to see that! Not fair fun stuff only happens when I'm away!" Not that he regretted being on that particular mission, though.

"You are becoming less polite every time, Allen. I like it."

"Just be careful he doesn't start speaking like when he was a child." The red haired man said, wearing simple black cotton pants, an open button down black shirt and a towel draped over his shoulders.

"What do you mean, General?"

"This polite, British gentlemen here used to have a mouth like a sailor when he was a kid." He said and sat down in front of the boy, on the floor after he have him a brush.

She watched, amused, how the youngest put all the still slightly wet hair in his lap and start to brush the tips.

"Why did you change your way of speaking, then?" She asked and knew that she shouldn't have when he saw both master and pupil look down. Ah. So it was something related to Allen's past, probably about his dead father. "Oh! It's already this hour? I need to bring coffee to my brother. See you later Generals!" She said as she stood up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok, Allen?" Cross said.<p>

"Yeah. It's just…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told her that." The man said.

"It's not your fault, Shishō." The boy said as he bent over and kissed his head lovingly. "You should trim your hair. The tips are all open."

"Hm. I'll keep it mind. I'll go to a barbershop."

"I'll do it for you. I don't need more debts in my list." Allen said as he kept brushing. "When will Socalo and Tiedoll arrive?"

"Probably between tonight and tomorrow morning." Cross replied. "Do you want to do something in special today?"

"Hm… It would be nice, but we have to fill our reports and give them to Komui, remember?" He said, setting the brush down.

"And this is why I don't like to be in HQ…"

"What for? So you can have a collection of papers to sign when you come back?" He asked teasingly and then slumped to his side, leaving his head to rest in his master's lap when he sat next to him.

"That is a real inconvenient. Luckily it'll be turned down a bit from now on." He combed the white strands with his fingers.

"Hm… I hope so."

They spent some more minutes like that until Allen decided that they should do the reports and go through the papers they had. Plus the white haired General had to check on his own pupil, a ten years old girl called Aiala that he found after a visit to the Middle East Branch. She had attitude problems, reason for which she would always get into fights with Tim.

"Do you need help?" Cross asked, worried.

"Nah, I'll be fine, Shishō. It's not like I lost my leg." He replied as he stood up and grabbed the crutches and headed to his office and the elder, even though he had told him he would be all right, went with him. Although Allen enjoyed the fact the redhead was worried for him. "Thank you Shishō." Allen smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Don't doubt it. At 8?"

"Sounds good." He smiled and Cross caressed his cheek at what Allen responded by leaning into the touch.

After this Marian left to his own office, although the boy was pretty sure that he wasn't going to do anything, as usual. Chuckling he went inside the office and started to fill his report and other papers that he should have signed quite a few months ago. He sighed when he remembered how crazy Komui went when he realised that Allen was going to be more or less like Cross.

"Ah! Toma!" He called the Finder as he saw him running in front of his office.

"Ah! General Walker! I was looking for you!" The man said.

"What happened?"

"Miss Aiala…"

"Ah damn it all. Why couldn't I have a pacific pupil?" He asked as he took the crutches and followed Tohma to the cafeteria. "Please don't tell me Timothy and her started a fight in there…"

"I'm afraid that's the answer, sir."

"Jeryy is going to have my head." He growled as he opened the doors and everyone looked at him, relief written all over their faces. "Aiala!" He yelled and then let out a string of words in Jewish to the girl, who only pointed at the blue haired child who looked at them, confused but not really caring about it. That was, of course, until his master came in, whip in hand. "Ah, Klaud." Allen said. "Aiala, apologise." He said, in English this time to the girl.

"He started." She said sternly.

"Aiala…"

"Timothy, you too."

"It was her fault." The boy said.

And then they were going at it again. They finished when Allen smacked his student on the head. "Enough Aiala!"

"You hit me!" She said, almost crying and every one started to mumble around them: they would have never thought that Allen would ever smack a girl.

"You told me you wanted me to treat you the same way Shishō treated me, right? And I told you that it was not going to be pretty and yet you insisted. What did I tell you after that?"

"That if it was what I really wanted there was no going back and that you wouldn't go easy on me."

"Exactly. Now quit moping an apologise to Klaud, Tim, Jeryy and everyone you have disturbed." He said and she bowed, muttering 'I'm sorry' to everyone and although she hesitated when it came to the French boy, a glance to her master made her obey.

"I'm sorry, Timothy, it won't happen again." Everyone resisted the urge to snicker at that.

"Timothy, your turn." The only female General said and the boy did the same the girl had done previously. "Good boy. Now let's go, Emilia is waiting for you." She said. "Allen, I'll see you later."

"Of course. Let's go too, Aiala." He said and the girl trailed behind him.

* * *

><p>Allen and Aiala looked up when the door of his master's office opened and she blinked at the red haired man: his clothes were also in black and gold, like her master, but she didn't recall having seen him before.<p>

"Master? Who is he?" The girl asked, looking at the curse general.

"He? The man with the largest debt in the whole world, General Cross Marian, my master." He said, smirking to the elder.

"Your master?" She asked, eyeing him. "He's so big!" She exclaimed and that made both when snicker. "I'm Alaia, General Walker's apprentice." She said, bowing.

"Damn, you are so cute. Why does the idiot apprentice get cute little girls and I got an ugly, filthy thing like him?" Allen chuckled at that and the elder flashed him a small smile.

"I think Master is cute. And I love his hair! And his arm is so cool!" She said, quickly jumping to defend her mentor from the man's verbal attack.

"Don't worry, Alaia. He is always like this with everyone. Nothing personal." The younger male said as he messed her hair. "You are dismissed. And don't pick fights with Timothy or Jeryy will make you work with him!" He said and she nodded, bowed to him, glared to Cross and left, closing the door behind her.

"She's fiery, isn't she?" The elder asked as he leaned against the wooden table.

"Damn right she is." Walker replied, grinning. "And what do you mean 'an ugly filthy thing'?" he asked teasingly.

"Hm… Sorry." He relied as he bent to kiss him. "But you _were_ filthy."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Probably mine."

He kissed him again when the door banged open. "Oi, Moyashi, Socalo and Tie… What the fuck? I did _not_ need to see that!" Kanda said from the door, making the other two General's split the kiss.

"The hell Bakanda? Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you two know that this is why you have your private chambers?"

"As if you were one to talk!"

"What do you mean, now?"

"You were eye raping Lavi in the cafeteria the other day! It's a surprise how he didn't see it." Allen snapped at the Japanese one, smirking when the boy just blushed and left the room.

"So this is one of your famous arguments?" Cross asked as he helped his favourite (and only) apprentice to get onto his feet.

"Not quite. Usually there is a lot more of… physical contact." He replied, grinning cheekily.

"Should I be worried?"

"Only if you can get jealous of seeing your beloved apprentice being hit with Mugen." He said.

"Hm… Not entirely sure." Allen chuckled and they both left to the reunion Hall. The Branch Heads, Reever, Klaud and Kanda and Link were already there. And much to everyone's amusement, besides Kanda who only snickered, Cross helped Allen to sit.

"Thank you Shishō." The boy said, smiling up at him.

The man only chuckled before kissing him fully on the lips, sending Bak, Komui and Link into a frenzied state, Reever to cough inwardly and look away, Kanda only glared at them, but if one looked really well, he could see a small spark of happiness for them in his eyes, the rest of the Branch Heads were just blinking, confused and amused and Klaud… she just pulled them both by their ponytails.

"Stop it already! Last thing we need is a second Cross Marian." She scolded them.

The elder growled something as he sat down next to Allen, propping his feet on the table, as usual.

"Shishō…" The younger growled and the man lowered them.

"I'm impressed! Who would have told that little, quiet Allen could dominate a beast like Cross?" Renny asked.

"You just need to know what to do, Ma'am." Allen said, smiling sweetly, but everyone who had spent enough time around him, knew that this smile kept so much darkness hidden. So much that even Kanda cringed a bit, trying to imagine what could have Allen done to the General to make him obey this much.

Because, well, yes, they were in love and all, but he knew that if Lavi ever just told him to do something without saying it and with the tone of voice the Moyashi had used, he wouldn't obey… right? He sighed; he knew he probably would. That damn rabbit was making him go soft. He had barely snapped at him last week.

"Hm… I think I'll ask Jeryy to make me some stuffed rabbit tonight for dinner… Would you like some, Kanda?" Allen said and everyone looked at them, not really understanding why was he saying that. The only ones who seemed to understand were Reever and Link, who snickered.

"You… I'll fucking kill you Moyashi!" The Japanese hollered as he pointed Mugen to the youngest Exorcist.

"Yeah? Bring it o…!"

"**General Walker! Sit down and rest your leg if you don't want to come rest in here!"** Head Nurse yelled through the golem.

"Ugh, forgot about that." Allen muttered under his breath.

"**And General Kanda, don't start a fight with him again! You two –specially you, General Kanda– might heel faster than the rest, so have consideration for those who end up in here because of your recklessness!"** She yelled and they both nodded, mildly scared of the woman.

"We are here!" General Socalo said as he opened the door rather loudly, to be truthful.

"Perfect. Have your seats, please." Link said as he stood up. "We are all gathered here today to sign the form to become an independent organisation not related with the Vatican." The blond German boy said. "I believe we all know that this means we will have to move and that our funds will be reduced drastically." Everyone nodded. "Perfect then. Does someone have an objection?"

"Will we have Roman…?"

"Don't you even finish that sentence, Shishō." Allen said and Marian sighed before throwing an arm around his shoulders to kiss his temple softly.

"Cross? What's going on?" Tiedoll asked, narrowing his eyes at the red haired General who only smirked as he pressed the boy closer to him.

"What do you think?"

"You… You did that to a child? To your own apprentice?" The usually calm man said, slamming a fist in the table, startling even Kanda.

"What? I've done nothing!" Marian said.

"You want me to believe you didn't force the boy?"

"Shishō would never do that!" Allen said, standing up to and facing the French man.

"No need to cover it up, Allen. We all know how he really is." He said, anger all written over his face and voice.

"What are you talking about? I would never force myself on Allen! I would never harm him!" Cross yelled and everyone was amazed that the normal cold and indifferent Cross Marian had lost his cool so quickly.

"Tiedoll, it's ok. He is not forcing Moyashi into anything." Kanda said. And Link was starting to think that today was a really awkward day: first master and pupil basically demonstrated to be in a relationship (since when, no one knew), the ever calm Tiedoll snapped, the ever cool Cross did too and now Kanda spoke in Walker's favour. Did world go mad and he didn't know?

"He is not?" Tiedoll asked, looking at his precious apprentice.

"Moyashi knows how to handle Cross, so don't worry. Besides, if Cross was forcing him he wouldn't act all lovey-dovey in the corridors, I assure you." The two didn't even have the decency to blush.

"Anyway, now that this is… straighten out, anyone has any objection that doesn't concern wine or Walker and Marian's relationship?" He said, glaring at the French General, who only scratched his neck.

"Sorry about that, Allen, Cross." The both nodded, but one could tell they were both mad. It was amazing how some of their gestures were exactly the same, too.

"Since no one says anything, I'll assume no one has anything to say. Head Chief, if you can sign, please." He said, giving the form to Komui, who signed it and passed it along. In a couple of minutes they had all the firms. "Perfect. We should gather everyone from all the branches. Branch Heads, we'll be expecting for you with your unites by tomorrow at 8am in the hall."

"Yes." They all said.

"All right then. Meeting is dismissed." Link said as he stood up and everyone started to leave, the last only ones remaining were Walker, Kanda, Tiedoll and Cross.

"I think I owe you both a sincere apology. I should not have said what I said and I certainly shouldn't have intruded in your private lives." The man bowed and Allen went to say something when Cross spoke up.

"Don't you ever do it again." He only growled before leaving, one hand around Allen's waist to stabilize him.

"Hey, Bakanda, walk with us." He said and the Japanese frowned, but followed them.

"What do you want now?" He asked. "Hum, where's Cross?"

"Left us alone." Allen said as if it wasn't weird at all. "He used to do that all the time back then, you get used to it."

"Anyway, what do you want? I'm hungry."

"So I am. Let's go to the cafeteria, Cross said he'd meet me there at 8, that gives us about 30 minutes to talk."

"And why would I want to talk with you, Mo-ya-shi?"

"Because you need help to get that usagi, don't you, Yuu-chan?" The British one said, smirking.

"That's it, I'm going to sla…"

"**General Kanda!"** The Head Nurse yelled.

"Ugh. I know, I know."

"**Good."** She said.

"So, are you going to listen or not?" Allen said as they walked up to Jeryy.

"Do you give me any other option?"

"Of course, you can always go back to just staring and pitying yourself." He smiled sweetly, but Kanda knew better.

"Why are you helping me, Moyashi?"

"You helped me, it's only fair I return the favour."

"I was returning a favour, remember?" Kanda muttered, not really wanting to remember Alma's death.

"I'm sorry. Looking for me was returning the favour, _that thing_ was not." Allen said. "What I don't understand is why you haven't told him yet, I mean, it's obvious to anyone that he is attracted to you just as much as you are to him."

Kanda sighed and rested his head on the table. "'Bookman does not need a heart' or however it is, remember?"

"But Lavi is not… Fuck, you don't know?" Allen said, staring eye-wide at his… friend? Frenemy? Whatever. They had achieved quite a close relationship after living together along with Johnny and Link for a whole a year in a 50m2 apartment in Italy. Surprisingly enough, they lived there for six month as all the previous landlords of all the other apartments they had rented had kicked them out after three weeks due Allen's and Kanda's arguments.

"Know what?"

"Bookman Jr. is not anymore Bookman Jr." A deep voice said behind them.

"Ah! Shishō! You left me all alone with Bakanda!" The boy pouted, causing Marian to lean and kiss him on the forehead, making Kanda growl and wanting to bang his head against the table. "Hm? What's the matter Bakanda? Jealous?" Allen said, smirking with his arms still crossed around his master's neck.

"Don't be a brat, idiot apprentice." Cross said as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. As if you…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey talk, but can we go back to the 'Bookman Jr. is not anymore Bookman Jr' thing?" Kanda said, scowling at both of them.

"Oh. Yeah. That." The youngest said.

"Yes. That." The blue haired General replied.

"Lavi gave up his position as the heir of the Bookman title." Allen said as he started to write something down on a paper that Marian had given him seconds ago. For the looks of it they were food names.

"What? Why?"

"Seriously, Bakanda, can you get any slower?" Allen said as he gave the paper to Marian, who then left, shaking his head while reading the list of dishes. "For whom would Lavi leave the Bookman clan?"

Kanda blinked, confused as hell, trying to get all the information in his brain. "How do you know that?"

"Bookman told me." Allen replied, grinning at Marian when the man walked over with five trays, wobbling. "Shishō, you need to practice."

"Shut up." He growled as he set the trays down and passed a dish of soba to Kanda, who blinked. "Jeryy said this is the only thing you eat."

"Thank you." The Japanese said to the man, who only nodded and sat right next Allen, knees bumping under the table.

"How did you get Bookman to tell you? That man is like a tomb."

"I'll tell you something, boy, you don't really want to know the answer to that." Cross said. "This idiot apprentice of mine has a lot of ways to get what he wants and…" He stopped short when something cold and liquid fell on his head. "What the hell?" He roared and turned around, just to find his apprentice's apprentice.

"You insulted my master again!" Alaia said, folding her arms.

"Alaia!" Allen scolded as he dried the red haired General's face with a napkin, but one cold tell he wasn't really serious as his voice sounded more amused than angry. "I've told you that he isn't serious about calling names to me! He has done that since I met him." He said. "Right I think it's more of a pet name than anything." He said, starting into deep red eye.

"You got that right." The man leaned and kissed him again, hands gripping the cheeks tightly and rubbing soothing circles.

That set the whole cafeteria in silence: not only Allen and Kanda managed to sit together for thirty minutes together without attacking each other, now, the master and the pupil were almost giving them a full make out show.

"Moyashi, there are underage here."

"_I'm_ underage, Kanda." Allen replied once he split the kiss, breathing a bit fast.

"Which kind of makes it more disturbing." A voice said from behind them.

"Link!" Allen left Cross and jumped on the German boy. "Where have you been lately? You don't hang out with me anymore!" The boy said.

"After being to be with you 24/7 for an year and a half I want a break from you!" The blond one said, although it was obvious he was just joking, he had become quite fond of the boy. "The only person who can put up with you for that long is General Cross." He said as he pushed the white haired General to said man who caught the boy in his arms.

In a few minutes, the cafeteria was full with everyone, the Generals and Link sitting on their own table.

* * *

><p>"I'm sort of jealous." Lavi said. He was sitting along with Bookman, Lenalee, Miranda, Maria, Chaozii, Tim, Alaia and Krory.<p>

"What do you mean, Lavi?" Miranda asked.

"Well, both Kanda and Allen are younger than me, were treated as traitors to the Order and now they are both Generals. It's depressing, really."

"If you want to think it that way, I'm the one who has been more time in the Order. Even more than Komui-nii-san." Lenalee pointed out.

"If you look at it like this…" Lavi said.

"I don't want to be a General." Krory said. "Its too troublesome." The man said and Miranda and Marie nodded.

It was then, than a rather loud noise was heard from the Generals' table and everyone looked how Kanda had grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt, obviously not caring about Head Nurse's threats.

"What? I dare you to repeat that baka Moysahi!"

"I said that you are coward, Bakanda. You just keep looking at him but won't say anything to him. And I already told you that you can make a move on him now." Allen yelled back. "You always go saying that you won't give up and that you will never run from any situation and yet here you are." Allen growled.

"Moyashi…"

"Kanda, Allen, that's enough." Link said. "But I agree with him, Kanda. Do you know how disturbing was to wake up in the middle of the night and hear you mumbling his name in your sleep?" At that, the Japanese blushed like mad.

"Just go, Kanda." Allen said, this time smiling at him.

"At times I really hate you Moyashi, I really do." The blue haired General said as he stood up and went to his fellow Exorcists table.

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later."

"Already did once, not happening again, _Allen Walker_." The boy chuckled and Marian looked at him, confused.

"I'll tell you later." He replied as he tugged him down to kiss him once more, ignoring the coughs and eye-rolling.

"Are you done?" The youngest General nodded. "Let's go, then." He said as he picked all the empty dishes.

"Wait, Shishō." Allen said, grabbing his hand. "I want to see this. But first, could you get me something to drink, please?" He said, smiling as Cross just went to Jerry.

"There you go." He pecked his cheek and took his glass from Cross, who sighed as he sat by him, one arm wrapped around him as he lit a cigarette.

"Thank you."

"You are fearsome, boy." Cross said.

"I know." He snuggled closer to him, his eyes never leaving Kanda, who was now staring down at Lavi, who was looking at the samurai, confused.

"Yuu-chan? Is there any problem?" He asked.

"I…" The boy looked around, helplessly and his eyes darted on daring silver pools, a quite sadistic smirk and a held whiskey glass. And before he knew what was going on, he had held Lavi down on the bench by pressing his shoulder so he couldn't run away and kissed him.

What he didn't expect (despite Allen, Link and Cross sayings) was for Lavi to return the kiss. He felt a hand tug at his hair band, setting the ponytail loose and a hand to tangle in it.

"Yuu-chan…" The red haired boy said. "What…?"

"I'd rather have this conversation somewhere else." He mumbled and Lavi nodded, taking his hand in his before marching, tugging the General with him. Once they arrived to the Generals' suits floor, he stopped, facing him. "So?"

"I… I… Wasn't it obvious with the kiss?" He asked, looking down.

"Hm… That depends. Was it because you like me or because you are smitten with me and my amazing looks and dashing personality?"

"Lavi… You are pushing it!"

"Oh! You called me by my name." The boy said, smiling.

"I guess." The other one muttered, looking away when he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, will you answer me something?" He nodded. "And will you tell me the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"What now? I've gone to trials?" Kanda muttered.

"Will you?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Do you… love me?" Lavi asked, staring at him right in the eye, waiting for some cruel joke, a slap, Mugen pointing at him.

"Yeah. I do."

"W-what?"

"Y-you told me to answer truthfully!" Kanda said, breaking he embrace. "W-were you just… joking around?" He asked, suddenly nervous and feeling like running away.

"No! Of course not! It's just that you never really showed any interest in me and I thought that maybe you and Allen were pulling a prank on me. You two have become really close and I thought that you and him…"

"Baka usagi. That little moyashi is more of a little brother than anything else. Besides, can you really imagine us together? Jeryy would forbid us to get into the cafeteria, Head Nurse would all over us for fighting… And Cross would have probably killed me by now. No way I'm going after his 'precious idiot apprentice'." The Japanese boy muttered.

"Yeah, that would probably be it." The redhead said before hugging him again, clinging to him. "Why did you tell me now? Why not before?"

"Moyashi told me something."

"Something? What?"

"That you… That you were not going to become Bookman." Kanda said.

"How does he know this? I haven't told anyone!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Bookman told him."

"How the hell did he get Panda to tell him?"

"Knowing him it was either out a Poker bet or he threatened him with something." Kanda answered as he opened the door to his room and entered it. Stopping when Lavi didn't. "Something the matter?"

"I… Can I come in?"

Kanda rolled his eyes before grabbing the boy by his shirt and pulling him inside. "I kind of expect my boyfriend to come to my room, you know?" He said, smirking.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Well… I thought we could skip the whole dating thing as we've known each other for quite a long time but if you wanna do it…" He trailed off. He wasn't exactly the romantic type but for Lavi… he would at least try it.

"It would be nice to go on a couple of dates… but I have no trouble on being boyfriends first and then going on dates." He said as he sat down on the bed. "Aw man! This is so comfy compared to mine's!" He complained.

"Hey, we are Generals, we deserve some nice things, don't we?" Kanda said teasingly as he sat next to him, tying his hair again.

"Don't. I like it like this." Lavi said, stopping him and linking their fingers.

Kanda moved to kiss him again, savouring the soft lips that taste of yakiniku. Lavi moaned softly when pointy teeth bit gently his lower lip.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Aw fuck. Couldn't just leave them alone?

"What do you want now, Moyashi?" Kanda yelled, still holding Lavi's hand.

"Remember that we have to be by 5 at conference room! And don't to make too much noise!"

"_I_ should be the one saying that knowing you and Cross!" He yelled back.

Allen was about to reply, when they caught a low rumble that sounded a lot like 'Well, kid's right' followed by a loud snicker from the white haired one.

"You two are door by door? Whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Komui. Who else?" He said before he pushed him down and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Allen was laying half on Cross, half on the bed, arms folded on the elder's chest and resting his head there.<p>

"I'm proud of you." The elder said.

"Huh?"

"You helped them to get together. I'm proud of you for that." He explained.

"Well, I owed Bakanda for that." He replied softly. "Aren't you going to ask?" He asked softly.

"Hm? About what, exactly?"

"About the 14th and my scars."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! That's it for now! Next upload... Well, maybe within the next week, I'm kind of busy now and I still have other stories to upload. :D<strong>

**Hoped you liked it!**

**(And with that, I redeem myself for making Lavi and Kanda the bad guys twice in my other stories!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chapter is here!**

**Hum, there's some light smut...**

* * *

><p>Cross sighed and pressed a kiss on his head. "I would like to know, yes, but I don't want to pressure you, so I'll wait until you tell me."<p>

"And if I wanted to tell you now?"

"I would listen, of course."

Allen moved until he was facing the same way his Master was, meaning that his back was pressed to the elder's chest.

"We… killed him." He whispered.

"We?"

"Link, Johnny, BaKanda and I." He replied. "Kanda knocked me out, letting the 14th get out, Johnny had done a weird chemy thingy that none of us understood what was exactly, but it knocked the 14th out effectively, then Link restrained him with his Talismans. And somehow, they could summon my sword… Although I have no idea how the fuck they did that and they are not telling me which makes me thing they did something behind my back…" He blinked when he heard the throaty chuckle behind him. "I was rambling, was I not?"

"But it was a cute rambling." Cross said, his arms encircling his neck and the hands resting on his chest.

"So… Kanda, being the only one able to wield a sword he… he…"

"Stabbed you? Figured that much." Cross finished for him. "I guess that's the reason you are closer now, right?"

"Partially. I… I gave him Alma's last moments."

"Alma as in Alma Karma? The other Second Exorcist Program kid?" Allen nodded. "Wasn't he dead?"

"That's what everyone thought, but the North American branch had him and used him to make new Exorcists… Exorcists with Akuma genes. But anyway, so we went there, the Noah were there too, they banished me, one of them sent me and Road to Kanda's childhood memories…" He shivered. "It was horrible, Shishō. They suffered so much… And Alma… Alma suffered even more to protect Kanda. He became an Akuma not to shatter his world." He turned around and gripped the silk shirt, sobbing lightly. "It was so painful Shishō… He was so sad, he was hurting so much…"

"But you gave them their last moments together, and I'm sure that Kanda feels like he won't be able to pay you enough for this." The redhead said gently, combing the white strands.

"He already did." Allen whispered. "He came to get me, Shishō. He and Johnny came to get me when I most needed someone. And then Link." He sighed. "They killed what I feared the most. And they allowed me to be with you so…"

"You are too cute for your own good, idiot apprentice." The older male whispered before he kissed him, wiping the few tears that managed to escape. And then chuckled when Allen blushed brightly and started to stutter.

"I-I-I'm not cute!"

"Yes, yes you are." Cross teased, pinching his cheeks.

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And Allen, seeing this could go on forever, jumped at him and kissed him hungrily. "Would a cute boy do this?"

"Hm… Probably not." Marian admitted. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah. Thank you for listening, Shishō."

"Thank _you_ for sharing." He replied. "So, do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. W-when did you… come back to the Order?"

"Hm… About a month and a half before you did. Took me forever to convince everyone that I was not a ghost."

"That's what happens when you pull those trick on them."

"You could have told them."

"I imagined you wanted it to be a secret." The white haired one nestled his head in the other's neck crook. "And why did you come back? You always said how much you hated the Order and whatnot."

"Well, I needed to find my cute idiot apprentice, did I not?" He said as he tightened his hold on him. "You have no idea how crazy I went when they told me that you had been treated as a traitor and imprisoned. They had to actually shot me with something so I didn't kill Leverrier. Although his face was priceless, seriously."

Allen giggled and pressed a kiss on his neck. "Is that why you _hugged_ me in front of everyone when we came back?"

"Well, I thought that you would be dead so when I saw you in there… You have no idea how worried I was, idiot." He whispered into his hair.

"You are kidding me, right? Do you know how worried was I when you pulled that trick on us? I was expecting loads of letters and fees at my name! Which brings the next question: why didn't I receive any?"

"Hm. Kept them and gave them to Leverrier when I came back. I think they have more respect for you since that."

"Puhleeze, of course they do. And that was only the amount of a few months, now they can imagine what is it like being with you for three years!" He laughed and straddled him.

"Don't sit like that, your foot is not going to heal."

"But it's comfy." He whined as he sat down again between his legs.

"Just one week, ok? Then I'll let you sit on me all you want." He winked at him and the boy rolled his eyes at him.

"You better deliver."

"Of course sweetheart." And he kissed him fiercely once more as Allen snickered at the nickname.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Cross woke up with a mouth attached on his left nipple.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Well, I yelled at you, shoved you, threatened to cut your hair off and you wouldn't wake up, so I went for the next thing that came to mind." Allen replied before nipping softly.

"Stop it or we won't be able to make it." Cross groaned.

"This is so unlike you, Shishō." He teased.

"I don't want to be interrupted, that's all." The red haired as he sat up.

"You never cared about that back then." Allen said as he nipped his strong neck. "As a matter of fact, you seemed to love it."

"But it's different now. I don't want to let anyone get a glimpse of you, sweaty, flushed, moaning my name and riding my cock." He said as he trapped the blushing teen between the mattress and his body.

"Possessive much?"

"When it comes down to you, fuck yes."

"Good. Wouldn't like to be the only one." He replied as he wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with the wild hair before he kissed him passionately, wrapping his sane leg around his waist and ground his hips against the elder's.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't teach you that."

"Not directly, no." He replied. "Now help me dress so we can get going."

"We need to shower first. C'mon." He took him in his arms and carried the boy.

"Bandages are going to get wet and the Head Nurse is going to have _my_ head." The boy said.

"I'll do it again, don't worry." Cross replied.

Thirty minutes later they were ready to go… and late. But well, for once they had a believable excuse.

"You are late, Moyashi." Kanda said, scowling at him.

"Hey I have a double handicap."

"Did he break something?" The Japanese asked and Allen only rolled his eyes.

"I have a broken foot and very lazy person in my charge, what do you expect?" Cross gave him a dirty look, but Allen kissed him on the cheek and the man sighed. "Anyway, did _you_ break something?" He shot back what made Kanda snicker and smirk. "Is that a _yes_?"

"It's a none-of-your-business." The Japanese shot back.

"Then it's a no." Cross said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" All the Branch head asked at the same time.

"They are talking about sex." Link replied. "Now, can we move on and go greet everyone, please? It was disturbing enough having to hear and see you to have wet dreams."

"Ha! As if you were any better!" Allen said and Kanda let out a laugh, much to everyone's amusement, especially Tiedoll's. "Do you remember that time, Kanda, when he…?"

"Don't you even dare, Walker!" Link yelled.

"… Bak-san." Allen finished and the German gave him an alarmed glance before running away.

"You might want to follow him, Bak-san. Two Spot there is quite prone to do stupid things. And you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Kanda said, smirking. And both him and Allen let out a laugh when the head of the Asian Branch scrambled to his feet and flew away too. "Nice work, Moyashi."

"You too."

"Whose idea was to put two teenagers as Generals?" Klaud asked and everyone looked at Komui.

"Don't look at me. General Walker was decided by the Five Generals and General Kanda by Tiedoll, I had nothing to do with it." The Chinese man said. "Anyway, let's go. Generals, please don't scare anyone more off."

"Whatever." They both grumbled as they followed the rest to the hall of the building, Marian never leaving Walker's side.

When they arrived all the members of the Black Order where standing there, definitely confused and wanting answers.

"Good morning." Komui said. "I'm sure you are all asking yourself why you have been called to HQ with so short notice. To be fair, not even the members of the European Branch know the reasons of this reunion as this is only know for Head Branches, Hevlaska, Generals, Mr. Wenham and Mr. Link who as you can see is missing along with Head Bak Chan thanks to our youngest Generals." Kanda smirked and Allen actually had the nerve to wave at the members gathered bellowed them.

"Don't be a brat." Marian whispered in his ear and Allen kissed his cheek.

"As you wish, Master." He replied in the same hushed way as he leaned against him, grimacing.

"You ok?"

"For now, yeah."

"Just tell me if it hurts, alright? Don't pressure yourself." Cross said and the youngest General nodded.

"Moving on… After long discussions, arguments possible solutions, we have decided to become a separate organisation from the Vatican." That, just as expected, created turmoil of whispers with the rest of the members. "However! If someone doesn't want to do so and prefers to be part of the Vatican, General Walker will open a door to… Where General?"

"Rome. Never been to the Vatican itself." Allen said.

"Good. To Rome. But, for those who might chose to join the Vatican, they will not be accepted back under any circumstances. Also, for those who stay, it's the same: they won't be able to leave the organisation. Besides, of course, Bookman and Bookman Jr." Both man acknowledged him with a nod of their head. And it was then that Lavi raised his hand. "Yes, Lavi? Do you have a question?"

"Hum… Not exactly… I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not Bookman Jr. anymore and that I wish to become a full time Exorcist or whatever are we going to call ourselves." He said, smiling up at Kanda, who, surprisingly, smiled right back at him.

"Hum. Ok. That was unexpected but we are lucky to have you, Lavi." Komui said. "Alright that being said, General Walker please open the gate."

"Yes sir." He said as he looked everyone. "Hey guys, I need you to make a clear space in the centre. Just so I know, is there someone who actually wants to leave?" He asked and some hands were raised and he sighed. "Alright then." He muttered as he concentrated to open the door. "Oh hey, if any of you see Leverrier, please say hi for me, will you?"

"Allen." Cross growled.

"What? The man wanted to see me, _and you_, dead!" Allen snapped back in such a rude way, that all those who knew him, blinked, but Marian only sighed. And for some reason, he definitely gave more importance to his master's live than his own.

"Ok, ok, calm down." The redhead General said, putting a hand in his shoulder and squeezing softly.

Definitely those two knew each other, Komui thought.

"Alright. All those who want to leave, gather your belongings and leave. If you want to say good bye to someone, please do so."

What nobody, absolutely nobody, expected, was for Lenalee to hug Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Marie and then head up to the platform where they were standing.

"L-Lenalee?" Komui stammered.

"I'm sorry, brother, but this way is not the way of doing things." She said and looked down. "You say he wanted to kill you both, but you two were… are dangerous and a thread to the Organisation." She said as she looked at the master and pupil who blinked at her, dumbfounded.

"So you are going with the men who made your life hell." Kanda said.

"You, out of everyone Kanda, should know what they are capable off." She replied, staring at him.

"All I know, is that they took one of the most precious things I ever had away because of their selfishness and that only one person had the balls to give me that thing back." He said, nodding at Allen, who nodded back.

"You owe them your life!"

"My life? My life has been hell until now!" He yelled. "Since the day I was 'born' I have been tested, forced into synchronising Innocence, then I saw my only friend murder everyone, I killed that friend. Then I came here and it was pretty good, only to be brought to hell again when they made me fight and witness said friend's life. But what would you know?" He growled.

"Lenalee… I…" Komui said.

"Come with me, brother." She said, smiling in that way that she knew her brother couldn't negate her anything.

Or so she thought, because Komui turned his back to her. "If this is how you feel, please leave. But if you do, we'll never see each other again." He said and she just stared at him wide eyed before she jumped right into the door.

"Komui are you ok?" Reever asked as he hugged the man who was crying from sadness and impotency. "C'mon, let's go. Let's go get you something to drink, ok?" The scientist said as he let the man to the cafeteria.

Seeing this, Cross, for once in his life, took something seriously and stepped up. "Alright then, if any of you is still waiting to get the fuck out, do it in the next thirty seconds before I start firing bullets." Said and done, ten more members fled to the gate and disappeared. "Anyone else?" No one moved. "Alright then. Allen, shut it."

"Yes sir." The boy said as he shut the door close and stumbled a bit, being quickly caught by the elder.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled and ran to the Japanese and he seemed to go hug him, but hesitated.

"Baka." The General said as he tugged him and then hugged him by the waist, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Are you ok, Yuu?"

"Yeah. Thank you." The Japanese whispered before kissing him softly.

"Hm? What for?" He asked as he wrapped his arms by his shoulders, still puzzled that he was being so… touchy-feely.

"Being here."

"Always." The ex-Bookman successor whispered. "Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah." Lavi nodded and after telling Allen, Cross and Tiedoll that they were leaving, they went to the Generals suite. "Do you wanna talk?" He asked softly as he closed the door.

"No. Don't wanna remember it." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I can't fucking believe that she went there."

"We always knew she was more worried about doing the right thing in front of God eyes than any other thing." The taller one said as he lay down and put his head in Kanda's lap, smiling at him.

"Yeah. But still, making Komui choose… That's just low." He ran his hand through the red hair. "Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"The patch, take it off." And Lavi shot up, almost bumping head's with the other one. "Something the matter?"

"You'll leave me." Kanda blinked, utterly confused: what the hell was he talking about? Why would he leaving him when it wasn't even 24 hours since they got together? "Everyone who sees _it_ leaves me behind." Oh. So it was that. Physical confidence problems. It wasn't that hard to figure it out with the remarked use of _it_, the Moyashi did the same, always talking about his arm as 'it', as if it was something alien and dreadful.

"I'll be the judge of that, not let me see. I swear I'm not going to leave you for that. I'm an experiment remember? I'm not the best one to talk." He said, trying to light the mood and it seemed to have worked, judging by the small smile in the redhead's lips.

With trembling hands Lavi undid the knot that kept the Eye patch together and he quickly hid his face. Kanda caressed his cheek before tipping his head up and taking in Lavi just discovered new feature: the eye was black. Completely black.

"Is it from birth?" He asked, hands trailing all over his face with delicacy.

"Yeah. People say it's because my parents were not married when I was born. They say I'm a misfortune bringer."

"You are not going to tell me you believed this shit, right?"

"Of course not. But it hurt. Besides… It's not pretty to look at." He said as he went to put the eye patch again.

"Hey, none of that. It's not that bad, it's just different. And still it's not as weird as moyashi's white hair and silver eyes." The Japanese said.

"You think so?"

"He has white fur all over!" Kanda exclaimed and the other male chuckled at the 'fur'.

"How do you know that?" Lavi asked, frowning as he moved to rest his head in his lap again and feeling a bit jealous.

"We were on the fucking run, we didn't have time, nor money actually, to rent an apartment everywhere we went, so sometimes we just slept outside and bathed in a river."

"Naked."

"Of course."

"Now I'm jealous of them. They got to see you naked before me!" He exclaimed.

"Baka usagi." Kanda said before bending to kiss him, letting the taller man to get the upper hand in the kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cross was carrying Allen around in his arms, the boy giggling contentedly.<p>

"You seem awfully happy for having lost a close member." Marian said as he kicked the door to one of their rooms (Allen's, in this case) open.

"Yeah well. I always thought she was kind of fake." He replied.

"Didn't seem it."

"Hm. They actually think I'm a naïve, prude virgin too, so I guess I'm just awesome at acting." He said and laughed.

"You might be." He kissed his cheek as he put the boy on the bed. "I'm going to go get some ice. Don't move." Allen nodded, and just when Marian went to leave, he grabbed his arms and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. And he kissed the elder with so much brutality, that Cross fucking Marian, the most known womanizer of the Order, actually moaned. "Fuck, I so needed that." Allen said when they split, his hand around the strong neck.

"Fuck, I didn't know you could do that." He said, resting his forehead in his pupil's.

"Had the best teacher." He grinned cheekily.

"Brat." He whispered. "Stay here, ok? Let me go pick some ice and then I'll give you all the kisses you want."

"Promise?"

"Fuck yeah." He said as he stood and went to the door.

"Hey, Shishō?" He heard a hum in reply. "Bring me something to eat? I'm starving."

"You always are." The elder replied, ducking the pillow that was thrown his way.

Allen lay on the bed, sighing contentedly. Could life get any better? Well, yes, getting rid of the Noahs and the Akuma but… life was pretty good right now, yeah. Cross was all his, Kanda luckily would turn down his bitchiness and sour mood, Lavi would be a little calmer… or so he hoped, Lenalee was away (finally, because he had thought that she would steal _his_ master away). His only concern was Komui: what that girl had done, making him chose between his responsibility, what he loved doing and _his lover_, what he had fight for and her, was just the lowest thing to do.

"Hey, Allen, you there?" Lavi's voice came form the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." The redhead entered and walked up to him. Alone. "You lost Kanda along the way, Lavi?" He asked teasingly.

"Nah, he's just sleeping. You know better than anyone how much it upsets him when someone brings Alma up." He said and before Allen could even react, he had hugged him.

"Hum… Lavi? Why are you hugging me?" He asked blinking confused. He knew Lai was a touchy-feely person, but this hug meant something, he could feel it… and he didn't know what it was.

"I know you talked with Yuu."

"Well, yes, we usually talk… sort of."

The elder rolled his eyes. "No, I mean you talked him into telling me about how he felt about me."

"Oh. I was just paying back a favour." The boy said and Lavi snickered.

"Seriously, is it that hard for you two to admit that you actually care about each other?"

"Ha! As if, I just don't want to be in debt with an asshole like him."

"As if I want to be with a moyashi like you." Kanda said from the door as he came in.

"You two are impossible." The redhead said, sighing. "How did Link and Johnny survive for a year with you two together 24/7?" And the other two shrugged.

"What are you brats doing here?" A fourth voice asked and they all turned to the door.

"Shishō!" Allen exclaimed as he pushed Lavi, who still was hugging him, and then made place for the elder so sit next to him.

"So I'm gone for just about ten minutes and you already cheat on me? Ouch." Marian said as he gave the boy a rather large order of mitarashi.

"Pff. As if. I should be the one concerned about that, don't you think?"

Both Kanda and Lavi were expecting a yelling match after that because of what Allen said just implied, however the only adult per se just let out a loud and amused laugh and planted a sound kiss in his cheek. "Not so much, boy. I have no plans on cheating on you."

"Good. Because either do I." Allen said before devouring his treat.

And the other two blinked, amused: they knew that those two always had a strange, special relationship, but the amount of trust they got on each other? That was outright amazing. The pair eyed each other and both knew that if it had been them in that situation, they would be arguing.

"Hey, do you guys want to hit a pub later?" Allen asked.

"Sure!" Lavi said and Kanda merely shrugged.

"No." They all looked at him dumbfounded.

"Shishō, are you alright? You just said no to go to a pub." Allen asked, frowning.

"Idiot apprentice. You are injured so if we get you out of here to go to a pub, the Head Nurse is going to kill us, so we'll wait until your foot is well to go to one."

"That sounds more like you." Allen said.

"Of course, how could I pass out the opportunity of going to a pub?" Marian smirked. "And you two, can you disappear already or shall I make you disappear?"

At that, the other two left the room. "Hey, Shishō, should we go see how is Komui holding?" He asked softly.

"Later, you need to rest your foot for now." He said as he put the ice bag on his ankle.

"Alright, alright." Allen said as he lay on the bed. "Can we do something meanwhile, though?"

"Of course, what do you want to do?" It didn't take a genius to know what the boy wanted.

"Well, you did promise you'd give all the kisses I wanted, right? So I want them now." Allen said as he looked at him sternly.

"Hm… Definitely not a problem." He said as he sat down next to him and leaned down to take his pupil's mouth in his. His tongue quickly found its way to the younger's mouth, making the teen moan softly as his arms to circle the strong neck and hands to tug at the long abundant hair.

"Sh-Shishō!" Allen moaned when they parted.

"Yeah?" He was now nuzzling the youngster's neck.

"Kiss me again?" He asked softly and Cross made an approving sound before kissing him again, one hand moving to rest in his side, stroking his hipbone with the thumb. "Don't do that…" He said when he felt teeth grazing the skin of his neck.

"Hm? What?" He said as he now sucked on the neck.

"That!"

"So… I can do this?" He grazed his teeth again.

"No!" Allen said and Marian laughed before kissing him again before a big hand travelled down south and pressed his cock. "Ngh! You… are a bad, bad man, Cross Marian."

"One of the worst, yes." The redhead agreed, as he kept moving his hand on the younger's clad member.

"You know Head Nurse is probably seeing this, right?" That made the man stop and get out of bed faster that Allen had ever seen him moving. He watched how Cross grabbed the black golem and threw him out of the room. "She's gonna be so mad…" He said when Cross was over him once more.

"Worth it." He whispered before kissing him, both hands working on his pants. "Fuck, don't you have looser pants?" He growled.

"Actually… no. Those are the loosest."

"For real?" Allen nodded. "We so need to go shopping."

"Hm." Allen said as he lifted his hips so his master could take them out.

"Commando?"

"Usually. It's pain having to put the pants with underwear." Allen said, smirking.

"Then we are _not_ going to go shopping."

"Guessed as much." Allen said before bringing him down to his lips again, moaning sensually when Cross stroked his cock repeatedly, bringing him to a full erection. "Fuck, Cross." He moaned. "You know we can't do it with that foot of mine like that." He said.

"And believe me, it's a pity. However, I can still go down on you." He whispered hotly in his ear.

"I seem to remember I heard you multiple times you would never go down on someone…" Allen said teasingly.

"Well, you are not 'someone', idiot apprentice." Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! Did General Cross Marian, known for having multiple lovers and one-night stands just blushed by saying that? "Don't you even say anything, brat."

"Wasn't planning on it." He whispered and then moaned when Cross licked his thigh. "Hmm…" Well, talk about skilful tongue. "Oh fuck!" His master was now playing with his balls. "You surely know how to touch a man for only sleeping with women, Shishō." Allen growled.

"Might have… tried to get some experience for you, idiot apprentice." Cross admitted before licking up his length.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't know how to suck you off properly."

"You know me so well." Allen said, smirking. "Ngh!" He bucked his hips slightly when Marian started to swallow him. "Fuck." He growled when a tongue toyed with his slit, he tugged the red hair, causing the man to growl too. "Damn it. You keep… ah, doing that, and I'm gonnaaah cum in the next two minutes." He moaned and Cross looked up at him, grinning devilishly at him and then he sucked hard as one hand went right at his entrance. "You do that and we are not getting out of this room for the next six hours, Shishō." At that, the man let go of his cock, making Allen groan in disappointment.

"Keep talking like that and your foot is not going to be the only thing broken, pretty boy." Cross said as he licked the whole shaft from top to bottom.

"Fuck Shishō." The boy growled. "Just make me cum!"

"Bossy."

"You have no idea. Now get on with it or I'm having you going to see Komui with a bad case of blue balls."

"As if you could."

"Want to try?"

"Not really." He said before going back to sucking his pupil. He kept sucking and stroked the skin behind his balls, making him moaned higher.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!" The white haired one yelled as he came, his hands tangled in red hair.

Cross kept licking until he was completely spent and trembling.

"So?"

"We should have done that a lot sooner." Allen breathed as he sat up, smirking at the large bulge in his pants. "Hey, stand up." He said and the redhead did so, getting out of bet and standing on the floor and Allen sat, pulling his pants up his legs once he rescued them from the ground and then moved to sit on the edge, right in front of Marian. "So, Shishō, you'll tell me who is better at this? If me, all those women or all those men?"

"It's probably going to be you." The elder said.

"Probably." Allen grinned cockily before he yanked the trousers down, smirking when he saw that his master's boxers were already slightly wet. "I bet I can make you come without removing your underwear."

"How is that fair? I did remove yours."

"I didn't have any." Cross rolled his eyes and pushed his crotch to his lips. "And I'm the bossy one?"

"You are. But I'm the master here, pretty boy." He said and pressed his lips when Allen started to lick his abdomen.

"I have an apprentice of my own."

"Still _your_ master."

"And better not be anyone else's." Allen said. "Or' I'll throw a temper tantrum."

"Ain't you a bit old for that?"

"Still a teenager, technically, so no." The boy got rid of the pesky boxers and let them pool around the elder's ankles along with the trousers. He smirked at the sight of his Master's large and thick cock. Fuck, he was going to ride that man until he couldn't cum anymore. He started leaving hot open-mouth kisses on his cock, licking from time to time.

"Fuck, pup." Marian growled and Allen snickered at he new nickname. If he new it took just that to get rid of the previous nasty one, he would have done soooo long ago.

The started to lap his balls as his thumb played with the glistening head.

"Shishō?"

"Hn?" Well _Shish__ō_ would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to find himself lost of words.

"Can I… bite you?"

"Fuck yeah." He growled. He had always loved biting, but very so few of his partners were willing to do so and now the person he loved the most in the whole goddamn world turned out to be a biter? Talk about half oranges*.

Allen hummed in appreciation before planting soft bites in his hipbones just to move lower and lower until he was biting his shaft softly. "Fuck, you seriously are a pup**, aren't you?"

"In both ways." The teen replied before swallowing him in one swift motion.

"What the hell?" Cross moaned. He had been with so many people and only the most experienced could do that. "Shit!" Allen was going up, his teeth grazing.

"No gag reflex." The boy said before going back to swallowing him only this time, he was softly munching.

And that fucking did it. Cross came so hard down his throat that he actually had to look for support in Allen's shoulders.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He breathed out, sighing when his apprentice gave one last, long lick. And then the door was shoved open. He didn't bother to see who it was. "Say something and I'm shooting at you until you fall." He threatened and the door was slammed close. "Red and Blue?"

"Yeah." Allen breathed out, voice a little raspy. "So?"

"Definitely the best one." He whispered before kissing his lips softly. "I love you so very much."

Allen smiled brightly at that before giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you too, Shishō."

"Yeah, probably the reason you can put up with me."

"Hm. Probably. Now, put your pants on, because we still have to go see Komui and face Head Nurse's wrath and I'm not doing either of them with you half naked." The younger said.

Cross chuckled and pulled his clothing up and they both went to the bathroom to clean their mouths, faces and hands.

"Are you done now?" Lavi called from the outside.

"Yeah! Bathroom!" Allen called and the other two came (barged) in.

"Aw man! I wanted to get to see Moyashi-chan naked!" The younger redhead complained which made the other redhead to turn around, toothbrush in mouth and gun in hand. "Ok, ok. I don't want to see Moyashi-chan naked anymore! Jeez! And I thought Yuu had shot-temper problems."

"You don't know the end of it." Allen said as he tugged his lover back next to the sink.

"What are you brats doing here anyway? And don't you to know how to knock?"

"Kanda never knocks. In the better case he'll say 'I'm kicking the door open' and three seconds later he does." Allen grumbled.

"You pick locks, so shut up." Kanda said, but there was no real heat in it.

"Hey, it was that or sleeping outside." He glared at his master.

"Don't look at me, you turned out perfectly fine." He said before kissing him.

"I don't know how cheating in every gambling card gams and roulette is good." Lavi pointed out.

"Well, he makes money with it, thus it's good. And you should see him playing dices."

"You are kidding." The green eyed one said.

"No, he actually has a point. I hate to admit it, but we would have died of inanition if it weren't by Moyashi's gambling. He even picked on the Italian mafia once."

"The mafia? For real? Don't you guys know anything about settling low and not rising suspicions?" Lavi said, eyeing the other two teens.

"Because a Japanese with a katana with anger management problems, and Australian with thick glasses and headphones, a German who only eats pies and an albino with a black arm and a scar in his face are easy to hide, right?" Allen said. "Anyway, let's get going."

* * *

><p>As they left, Timcanpy on Allen's head, Allen being supported by Cross who was ignoring the Head Nurse by shooting to the poor golem, Kanda and Lavi led the way, holding hands, to the conference room. Granted, Lavi wouldn't usually be allowed in there, but he was a in a relationship with a General now so they could make an exception.<p>

"About time for you three to show up." Klaud say, glaring at the three Generals who completely ignored her.

Lavi opened the door and they all stepped inside, leaving the cam-golem behind. "Ah, Reever, how is he?" Kanda asked.

"Sleeping. He cried so much I actually thought he was going to end up dehydrated." The scientist rubbed his forehead. "I still can't believe it. I'm waiting to wake up and find out it's all a dream."

"I guess she only cares about doing the right thing in front of 'God'." Lavi said, making air quotes at the last word.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Allen asked as he went to the bar and served himself a glass of scotch and then scowled at the red wine. "Shishō, you want this shit or something else?" He said showing the elder the bottle.

"Give me whatever you are having." The other replied and the boy served him another scotch.

"Should I be worried about Allen knowing when wine is crap and that he is having scotch right now?" Lavi asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, he knows how to drink. He's won a few bets at drinking contests too." Kanda said as he brought his boyfriend closer to himself.

"Not helping."

"You gave alcohol to a kid, Cross?" Tiedoll said, not believing it.

"He was already a heavy drinker when I picked him up."

"I started drinking when I was five. Only way to get wildly warm in winter in England. When I was eight years old it didn't work anymore. I stopped drinking when I was with Mana because he didn't like it, but he" he pointed with his head to his master "never gave a s hit about me and my drinking habits. Anyway, going back at the first topic, do you think he is going to be ok?" He asked to the Australian.

"I want to believe he will, but we all know how attached he has always been to her. But I sure as hell I'm going to make sure he is." He said.

"He's so lucky to have you." Allen said, smiling.

"Thank you Allen." He said and hugged him. Although he released him after the death-glare Marian sent his way.

No one expected the door to be opened from side to side and to Komui to go inside. "I have no idea what the hell are you doing here nor why is Lavi in here, but, we better start moving to go to the new HQ."

"Komui are you sure you should…?" Klaud started to say.

"Yes. Head Branches, please tell your people that they are going to have to help the European Branch to pack up everything inhere. Generals, please go down to Hevlaska and return all Innocence you have with you to her during the moving out operation. General Kanda, Lavi, go find Bak and Link, please. Oh and General Walker, General Cross, Head Nurse is looking for you. That being settled start moving. Mr. Wenham, please tell the Science Division to pack all the lotion together so we don't end up like last time."

Kanda, Lavi and Allen shivered at the thought of what happened last time. No way in hell they were going down that same road again. No way.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, Kanda and Lavi wormed up their way again... But they look good together, so I'm keeping them.<strong>

**Anyway, just to clarify the (*): The half oranges saying is a literal translation for "media naranja" which is what we use to say instead of soul mates. The myth (explained by Platon in his dialog The Symposium) says that at the beginning human kind was almost perfect: they were round (like oranges), they had four legs, four arms but just one soul. There were 3 kinds: male (two male parts), female (two female) and androgynous (yes, a male and a female).  
><strong>**But they became insolent in their blissful state and refused to properly honor the gods (and even tried to pursue them in their mountainous home). As punishment, they were split in two and damned to look for their other half, but that didn't mean it was the right one, because they might have been confused and delusory because of the madness caused by being tore apart of their perfect, well, other half. And that would be all.**

**(**) While refering to a puppy, Cross also makes use f the word 'pup' with the British meaning of 'a cheeky or arrogant boy or young man'. I though it suited the moment.**

**I hope you enjoy both the fic and the little philosophy lesson (and why don't they teach that in philosophy lessons in my country?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we have the last chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by and everyone was at the new headquarters, each branch members ready to leave to their respective branches after Allen finished to open all the door.<p>

"You better come visit!" Fo yelled to Allen and he nodded before hugging her.

"Of course I will." He replied and she hugged him too. "Take care of Bak and Link, will you?" He said.

"Yeah." She said and both looked at the blond couple: since Kanda and Allen so kindly told Bak about Link's feelings they had been practically glued together. To the point that the ex-CROW member decided to move to the Asian Branch with Bak.

Allen walked up to Link, now without the pesky crutches and smiled at him, or more accurately, _smirked_ at him. "You still mad at us?" He asked.

The German glared at him, but after so much time together, it didn't affect him anymore. "No. I guess something good came out of that."

"_Something good?_ Please, what came out of that is a lot better that _something good_." Kanda said, his hand attached to Lavi. "Where's Cross?"

"In our room, probably drinking." Allen replied shrugging.

"And you are not mad he is not here with you?" Bak asked as he grabbed Link's hand.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, you just started going out… Don't you want to spend as much time as possible with the General?" Lavi asked. "I mean, I can't let go of Yuu-chan even if I wanted."

"That, my dear Lavi, is because, unlike you four, I was raised by the very same man I'm now going out with, thus I know everything about him… from his glasses' graduation to the meaning of the mask he has and he knows everything about me." He said. "I do not find the pathetic need of being with him 24/7. Unless we are in the bed fucking." He licked his lips at the thought of that. "Besides, he knows that if he so much _thinks_ of cheating on me, revenge will be on." He smiled darkly.

"You truly are one for the other." Bak said. "You just talk like him!"

"As I said, he raised me. Well, sort of." He said and then left as Komui called him over.

"Hey, is it just me or he called us pathetic?" Lavi said as they observed the boy disappear upstairs, his long white hair bouncing.

He opened the door and smiled as he saw his Master on the sofa, reading a book and a glass of his favourite wine in the table besides him. He moved and leaned from the back of the sofa, kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey." Came the reply and then a tug on his shirt that made him fly to the sofa, his head on the elder's lap. "So, what you doing here? I can still hear all that turmoil down there." His hand was now running through white hair, causing the younger to purr.

"Komui wants you down to make the official welfare." He replied.

The red haired male grimaced at that. "No thank you." He said and went back to his book.

"If you don't go, he'll send Komurin after you. And you don't want that, believe me." He said as he sat up, kissing him on lips, grinding his hips against the elder. "Let's make a deal."

"Hm… What kind of deal?" Marian said, no interested.

"You come down, prevent Komui to destroy half of the new HQ and later we'll go to a pub and you let me do some money."

"Hm… Now that sounds like a good deal." Marian purred before kissing him harshly, smirking when Allen moaned. "Wonder if I can get you drunk and get to fuck you in public…"

"Having in mind how you drink and how I drink, we'd probably run out of alcohol before that happens." He replied and looked up when the door opened, his lips once more attached to his master's.

"For not having to be 24/7 with him, you surely get a lot of action, Moyashi." Kanda teased and Allen broke the kiss with a groan.

"At least I'm not wrapped around him all the time, am I?" He heard Lavi mutter something that sounded a lot like 'That's because he's the one wrapped around you little finger'. "What do you want now?"

"Komui wants you both down now." Kanda said as he stared at the white haired General.

"Damn it, can't he wait a few minutes?" Cross grumbled as he stood up, tossing Allen aside which caused the boy to laugh.

And the other two were staring at them, once more, dumbfounded: Cross had tossed his… boyfriend? Oh good God, that word sounded so wrong with those two. _Let's try again_, Lavi though _Cross just tossed his partner aside like a potato bag and Allen fucking laughed about it._

As the four of them went to the hall, Allen pestering his master about something that happened in India and Cross laughing at it, one arm loosely thrown over the youngster's shoulder, Kanda couldn't help but think that they really had a very different type of relationship: he and Lavi were still skittish and poked at everything with carefulness, but Moyashi and Cross… They acted as if they had been lovers for ages! He looked at Lavi and wondered when would they be like that.

"Oh shut up, pup." Cross said before attacking his mouth once more, Allen chuckled as tugged the long red hair.

"C'mon, let's go." Allen whispered.

When they arrived, Komui glared at them but both shrugged.

After the speech was spoken and the orders were given, everyone left, leaving the usual ones alone. "Alright guys, since everything is done around here… You can do what you as please, but before you go tell me." Komui said.

"Neat! Shishō and I are going out!" Walker exclaimed.

"Yes, General, it's a bit hard to miss that." Reever pointed out.

"No, I meant we are going out tonight to a bar or a pub." He specified.

"Why are you bringing a kid to a pub, Cross?" Tiedoll asked. It was more than obvious that he was still against their relationship. "He is way too young to visit those places!"

"Please, this 'kid', as you call him, knows his way around a brothel, a pub or a bar probably a lot better than anyone here… besides me." Cross growled. "Let's go, pup." He said and the French let out an incredulous sight.

"You seriously let him call you that, Allen?" Froi asked.

"Of course. There are hidden reasons behind it." He replied as he pecked his lover's cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." He said as they started to leave.

"Generals, wait. What are you going to do there?" Komui asked.

"Drink. Get some money for us… and for the Organisation. Make fun of people who can't beat me." Allen replied.

"Oh, it's alright then. Just don't make much of a scene, ok? God knows what you two can do at a bar."

"You don't really want to know!" Cross said. "Red, Blue, you coming?"

The other new couple looked at each other before leaving with them. "You are going to let them go?" Tiedoll asked.

"They'll be fine. They are grown-ups." Komui said as he saw the three generals and Lavi leave.

Once they found a pub, Kanda and Lavi looked a bit taken aback, not used to that sort of places. And just like Cross had said to Tiedoll, Allen knew his way in there, they realised when he crossed the whole floor, avoiding getting hit by some of the fights going on and to be groped by someone, as he made his way to the poker table. They also watched how Cross went to the bar and asked for their drinks.

"So… Have you ever been to a bar like this, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"A few times. When Moyashi needed to make money for us. Well, that was mostly everyday, but I always tried to stay outside with Link, so Johnny is the one who used to go with him inside." Kanda explained. "And if he Johnny was way too drunk, Link would go in."

"Hee… So you did get to have fun." He smiled and pecked his cheek. "Let's go get something to drink?"

"If you want to."

They moved through the crowd… or rather, they bumped into the crowd and finally made it to the damned bar, where Cross was smirking at them.

"Took you long enough. We'll have to take you two out on a weekly basis." He said as he took all their drinks and went to the poker table. "C'mon, move your asses, last think I need is Tiedoll on my ear yelling at me if I lose you." He growled and both teens followed him. "Idiot apprentice." He called as he handed him his scotch.

"And here I thought I had gotten ridden of that hideous nickname." The youngest replied as he accepted his beverage.

"Not in your life." Marian replied, Lavi laughed and Kanda chuckled.

"So, what are you going to play?" The younger redhead asked.

"Whatever these gentlemen want." He said and smirked at them.

"You familiar with Black Jack, kid? And just because you are kid it doesn't mean we will go easy on you." One of the men said.

"And just because you are old men it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Allen replied. "Start dealing."

"So, what's the game?" Lavi asked. While he knew a lot of History, spoke multiple languages fluently and had a great capacity of observation, he knew nothing about gambling, only that Allen was awfully good at it. And a bit about poker.

"They have to make a total of 21 points. Ace counts for 11, the figures 10 and the numbers each its own value." Kanda muttered.

"Is he good at it?" The ex-Bookman asked the elder.

"He's good at everything that involves gambling, be it cards, dices, roulette or darts." Cross replied. "Even drinking games. And eating, although this one shouldn't surprise you."

And Allen snorted as he shoved his now empty glass to his Master. "Keep'em comin'." He said, his eyes never leaving the table and the older male laughed before leaving to go to the bar.

"What's with that accent?" Lavi asked, surprised.

"For some reason his accent changes when he's playing." Kanda explained, his hand, once more, searching for Lavi's.

"Not because he's playing." The General explained as he brought the glass to his apprentice's lips and tipped so he could swallow. "It's when he's really concentrated on doing something. And I mean really concentrated. Right now, you could even insult him that he wouldn't even reply."

They spent some more time watching Allen beat the men and collect their money, always with a smirk in his face.

"Hey, you, let's go play darts!" Lavi said, tugging his boyfriend.

"Do you know how to play?"

"It can't be that hard if Moyashi can do it!" The only one that wasn't a General exclaimed as he pulled the blue haired male to the darts area.

It turned out that Lavi was quite good at it and made some money. Kanda, much like Cross, didn't do anything but observe his partner win (or lose, form time to time)

"We have to go out more, Yuu!" He exclaimed as they walked back to the HQ, holding hands and the other two next to them.

"So, Lavi, how much money have you made?" Allen asked.

"Hum…" He looked at the banknotes in his hand and counted. "Hum… 300!" He exclaimed, happy. "Can you beat it?" He asked, feeling really smug. Moyashi might be good, but there was no way he was _that_ good.

"Please, Lavi, I've been doing this since I was 13…" He said as he showed him a small backpack and jingled it. "2000 in cash, plus some jewellery and a bottle of scotch some dumbass put on the bet." He said.

"2000?" The boy squealed. "How can you be in debt?"

"Because Shishō's debts are far more greater than the money I can steal from those dumbasses." Allen said as he glared at his master, who only chuckled and kissed him.

"I promise I'll send everything to the twins form now on, alright?" He whispered in his ear, making the younger roll.

"You better."

* * *

><p>When they reached the Head Quarters, they realised that everyone had already gone to bed as everything was completely dark.<p>

"Let's go." Allen said, going in, but the other three stayed by the door. "What are you doing now? Let's go!"

"I think you forgot no one can see in the dark besides you, Moyashi." Kanda explained. "Just go turn the lights on."

"NO!" Marian yelled. "If Tiedoll knows we are arriving now, he is going to have my head. So, pup, guide us." He said and Allen nodded before taking his and Lavi's hand (no way in hell he was taking Kanda's hand. No way) and started to pull them, smiling when the hand held by Cross' was kissed softly.

After a few minutes and some bumps, they finally arrived to their chambers: they were not as luxurious as the other ones, but they were still comfortable and big enough to have two people sleeping in there.

Once master and pupil where inside theirs, they slammed the door shut and Cross started to kiss him fierily. "Do you have…" kiss "any idea of…" kiss "hot you look while playing?"

"I'm getting a pretty good idea." He said as his hand travelled down south and pressed his cock softly causing the elder to groan deeply in his throat.

"Don't be rude, kid, let the elder's eat first." He whispered in his year and Allen only grinned, letting the red haired General know he could what he wanted with him and his body. "Good pup." A shiver ran down his spine at this.

Cross started to kiss and lick his neck before sucking hard and leaving a nice big dark mark on the pale neck. He then started to undo the shirt, or rather to make the buttons fly around. "Shishō!" Allen protested.

"I'll buy you a new one, better quality, I promise." He said as he started to lick the left nipple, smirking when his apprentice gasped softly. "Hey, pup, answer me something."

"What?"

"You like biting, right?" the boy nodded. "What about being bitten?"

"Hm… Love that too…" He replied, his legs wrapping around the Irish's midsection. "But just not as much as I like biting." He said.

"Good enough for me." He whisper before starting to white the strong chest, living small love bites all over.

Cross would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying maybe a bit too much the way Allen kept arching towards his mouth. Smirking, he started to tease one of his nipples, biting softly as one hand caressed his sides.

"Ah! Shishō!" Allen was in bliss. Yes, they still were at the beginning of the foreplay, but the fact that it was Cross who was touching him like this was overwhelming. The elder chuckled as he started to pinch the other nipple.

Who would have thought sweet little Allen liked it rough?

He went down south and started to battle once more with the damn trousers the kid was wearing.

"Allen…"

The teen brought his hands down to his pants and squirmed his way out of them. Or that's what he had though of doing; because what he did was turn their positions so he was on top, smirking down to the elder.

"What the hell?"

"My turn to play, Shishō." He said before he started to undress him, licking his lips at the sight before him.

"Like what you see?" The elder teased, smirking.

"Fuck yes." He leaned to kiss him fiercely, sucking his lips as he bucked his hips against the others', both men groaning in pure bliss. The youngest finally discarded all of his clothes, throwing them at some point of the floor.

He eyed his Master and liked his lips at the sight of the rock hard cock. Without any preamble, he attached to one of the nipples as his hand teased the base of said cock.

"Hm…"

Allen smirked as he started to plant love bites all over the strong chest, going farther down. He inhaled the musky scent and quickly started to lick him, smiling when he felt the powerful thighs trembling under his hands. He stroked his knees and then swallowed him whole, munching softly.

Cross moaned throatily and sat up, one big hand flying to the white head. "Boy, you surely have a magic mouth." Allen chuckled and released him to kneel and kiss him, his arms going around his neck.

The kiss was slow and wet. "Prepare me?" He whispered.

Cross smirked and started to lick his own fingers, his eyes never leaving his pupil's, who smirked at the display for him. The other arm sneaked around the slender hips and forced the boy to move, making their members touch.

"Oh… Shishō…" Allen moaned. Marian chuckled and brought a hand to the white haired General's entrance and pushed one finger in. "Hm…" He sighed and moaned softly when the elder started moving it slowly in and out.

It wasn't long until four fingers were up his ass and he was moaning and trying to fuck himself on his fingers.

"Needy, my dear pup?"

"Yes. Yes." He moaned. "Please fuck me."

"My pleasure." He said before taking his fingers out, smirking at the moan of loss Allen made before re-filling him oh so deliciously. "Fuck, you are so tight!"

"O-of course I am… Haven't with anyone for the last seven months…" Walker replied, hiding his blushing face in the red mane.

And Cross couldn't help but hug him tightly, pressing a kiss on his temple, touched by that. "I love you."

"Love you too." The younger replied before he started to move his hips, making both of them moan.

With his slim arms secured around the elder's neck, he started to move up and down, moaning sensuously at the feeling of his Shishō's cock inside him… He felt so good, so right and so big and thick! None of his previous partner could have ever felt as amazing as the man in him was doing now.

He kept riding him, moaning shamelessly and trying to go faster, was his legs were starting to hurt and tremble.

"Shi… Cross, I can't… more… hurts…" He was able to say and he yelped when he was thrown onto the mattress on his bag.

"Legs on my shoulders." Marian groaned and he quickly obeyed, crying loudly when he was stuffed again.

The elder ravaged him, fucked him into the mattress and showed him why he was so famous around rich women… The man was a sex god. And now was all Allen's and only Allen's.

"Shishō! More!" He yelled, but before he gave him time to answer, he had grabbed his cock and started to stroke it with his right hand.

"Stop." The elder said, he himself stopping.

"W-what?"

"Use your other hand." He growled and Allen looked at him confused but did so nonetheless, not wanting to stop now that he was so close to cumming. He started to rub himself with his black hand, moaning louder than before.

Cross himself wasn't far from his own release either, his thrusting becoming erratic and his panting harsher.

"Oh fuck." Allen moaned as he came on his hand and stomach. A few minutes later, Cross came too, slumping forward but catching himself before crushing his beautiful idiot apprentice.

"You ok there?"

"Never been better." He smiled brightly and pecked his lips before moving so the elder slipped form his insides. "Lay with me." He said, tugging him down and the other complied with a smile in his face.

One big hand rubbed his back in slow circles. "That was amazing."

"Yes. It was." Allen said as he took a hold of a towel and pat both of them somewhat dry and then rested his head on the strong chest. "Love you."

"You too." Cross chuckled when the teen closed his eyes and sighed contentedly before snuggling.

Allen was beautiful and it pained him to know that his pupil thought he wasn't. And that was partially his fault. If he had told him he was when he was a child, if he hadn't treated him the way he did… He wondered whether he was good for the boy or not. Maybe Tiedoll was right and he shouldn't be doing this to his own (and only) pupil.

"You are thinking nonsense." Came from his chest and two big silver eyes looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with the way you educated me, you've made me the man I'm today and I'll be always grateful for that. And don't you dare think that you can leave me just like that!"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked, surprised and warm inside thanks to the boy's words.

"I lived with your for three years straight. You can read me like an open book, it's true, but it goes both ways." Allen smiled and pecked him.

Cross smiled and kissed him, his tongue moving slowly. "Thank you, my pup."

"No problem. I love you and I don't want you to be unhappy. I'd do anything for you."

"I know that. Just know that I'd die for you." He whispered before pressing a kiss on his pentagram.

Allen smiled and hugged him tightly. "Good night, Shishō."

"Good night, Allen." Was the soft reply.

And just like that, both Generals scarred everyone's minds in the building. And they would be lying if they said that they were not proud of it or that they were embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you liked it!<strong>


End file.
